


Gold is Cold

by mypoorfaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cold, Fever, M/M, Overheating, Sick Victor, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Yuuri struggles to bring comfort to an overheating Victor. However, it seems that Victor has his own ideas for keeping cool.





	Gold is Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor is extra even with a fever
> 
> Enjoy

“Yuuri…It’s so hot…”

“I know, Victor, I know. You’ll feel better soon,” Yuuri reassures him, even if he doesn’t quite believe his own words. His eyebrows crease in concern as Victor continues to moan and writhe on the bed. Victor has been battling a high fever for the better half of a day, and try as Yuuri might, he can’t seem to find any medication that can help bring it down. He’s been reduced to using cool face cloths which warm much too quickly, and leave Victor complaining about the few stray droplets that end up dripping and running down his face. Occasionally they’ll reach down to his ears causing him to whine in a way that Yuuri _really_ shouldn’t be finding adorable considering how uncomfortable he must be.

Victor shifts onto his back, spreading his limbs out even further with another agonized moan. He’s long since discarded his shirt, and Yuuri can see the fine lines of muscle on his stomach rise and fall with each rapid, panting breath. His eyes remain shut, though there’s no way he’s even close to falling asleep at this point.

Yuuri runs a hand through sweat-soaked silver hair as Victor gives another whine. It dissolves into a sigh at the ministration. “Oh, Victor…I’m so sorry…” Yuuri apologizes, although he’s not really sure what for. It’s not like he’s the reason why Victor is even sick. Victor normally has a strong immune system, but the two of them have been travelling a lot lately for competitions and the like. The close quarters of planes and the many germs, plus the added jet lag likely added to the stress already weighing on his body from his new training (and simultaneous coaching) regime.

Yuuri is surprised he himself hasn’t fallen ill yet, but it means he’s able to look after Victor now. Not that he’s able to do much besides provide a comforting presence…

“Don’t apologize…” Victor whispers, his eyes cracking open to reveal the usual bright blue glossed over with pain and fever. “Not your fault.”

“I know it’s not, I just wish I could do more for you,” Yuuri says, voicing his frustration. His fingers continue to run soothingly through Victor’s hair, then after a few more strokes he grabs the washcloth resting on Victor’s foreheadーboth are much too warm. The bowl of water Yuuri has placed next to the bed has already reached room temperature. Yuuri takes the cloth and deposits it in the water, picking up the bowl.

“I’m going to get you some new water. This isn’t cold enough, and we need to get your fever down. I’ll be right back, just stay here.” Yuuri doesn’t really know why he adds the last part; Victor seems far too out of it to even consider moving. He barely even seems to register Yuuri leaving the room as he turns on his side, spreading out again with a frustrated sigh which then turns into a handful of dry coughs.

Yuuri returns minutes later bearing a bowl of ice-cold water and a brand new cloth, hoping the combination of the two will help Victor feel at least a little better. Surprisingly, when Yuuri pushes open the door the rest of the way (he had left it mostly closed but open a crack when he left), he doesn’t see Victor on the bed.

Panicking, Yuuri places the water down and frantically looks around the room when he at last lays his eyes upon Victor. He’s standing on shaking limbs, his back to Yuuri as he rummages through his impressive collection of medals. Yuuri sighsーpartially in relief, partially in exasperation. He’s just about to ask Victor what he’s doing when the man in question pulls out a shining gold medal and holds it up, inspecting it, before nuzzling his burning cheek into the metal with an unrepressed noise of relief.

“Victor?” Yuuri finally asks, and Victor quickly turns to face him. A bit too quickly, evidently, as Victor stumbles with dizziness and almost falls flat on his face. Yuuri runs to catch him before he hits the ground, the medal falling out of Victor’s hand and onto the floor as he lands on his knees, supported by Yuuri. “What are you doing up?” Yuuri asks. Victor’s skin is scorching, and the way Victor is sagging against Yuuri sends copious waves of concern coursing through him. “You should be resting. Come on, back to bed.” With that, Yuuri begins to stand, carrying Victor’s full weight.

He deposits the older man onto the bed then moves to retrieve the water he just brought into the room, picking up the discarded medal on the way. It’s one of Victor’s many Grand Prix gold, Yuuri notes. He sets it down on the nightstand next to the water, fishing out the cloth. He wrings out the excess moisture and applies it to Victor’s heated skin, giving a small smile at the relieved sigh he gets in response, glad to at least provide some level of comfort to his sick fiance.

“You wanna tell me what you were doing up? Why were you going through your medals?” Yuuri inquires, brushing back Victor’s sweaty fringe to rest the cloth on his forehead. Victor’s eyes flutter open at the question, searching around the room as his hands grope around for something. For what exactly, Yuuri is not quite sure. He gets his answer when Victor’s hand brushes against the ribbon on the nightstand. Victor pulls at it, dragging the heavy metal attached on the end towards him. He rests it against his cheek once more, again feeling relief at the cool contact. “Victor?” Yuuri asks, torn between amusement and concern.

Victor murmurs something unintelligible that Yuuri doesn’t catch. “What was that?”

“…Come closer.”

Obliging to the request, Yuuri leans down close to Victor, listening carefully. The cloth still rests on his forehead, the cool medal on one of his cheeks. The other is highlighted a bright red from his fever.

“Gold is cold,” Victor says, and Yuuri nods in sympathetic understanding, but Victor isn’t finished. “Violets are blue. Win the Grand Prix, and I’ll marry you～”

It takes Yuuri longer than it should to register the fact that what Victor has just said is a poemーa marriage proposal at that. By the time he finally does, Victor is already asleep with a smile on his lips and a Grand Prix gold pressed to his flushed cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this fic came from tumblr and goes as follows:
> 
> A concept: Viktor cooling his forehead putting one of his gold medal on it.
> 
> The next step: When Yuuri asked him what the hell he was doing Viktor answered happily «Gold is cold. Violets are blue. Win the Grand Prix and I’ll marry you!!!»
> 
> I was gonna post the prompt in the start notes, but didn't want to spoil the ending so I decided to put it here instead. If you enjoyed this, pleaseeee leave a comment! It makes me very happy!
> 
> EDIT: There is now art to go along with this fic! [See it here!](https://mypoorfaves.tumblr.com/post/165375122715/blessyoy-2u-what-did-viktor-say-thats-what)


End file.
